


Day 2 -- Thou Answerest Them Only With Spring

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Wellymuck 2006 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a gift of poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 -- Thou Answerest Them Only With Spring

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/wellymuck/6321.html

_Padfoot,_ Remus had written on the frontispiece in his sweeping hand. _On this, your 17th birthday, I am gifting you with a bit of Muggle culture. I do think you'll enjoy ee cummings; he's nearly as nonsensical as you. And similarly insightful, when one plows through all the rubbish._

Remus watched as Sirius' eyes moved over the page. He'd waited until James was out with Lily and Peter was "studying" with that Hufflepuff girl before giving Sirius his real birthday present. It was fine to give your best mate a bag of Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and his favorite Honeyduke's fudge, but giving him a book of poetry was just not on, and Remus knew it.

_Utter disregard for punctuation aside, I do wish you all the best. Even at your worst, I have ever considered you my complimentary half, Merlin help us all. Ta for everything, Pads, and may there be many more firewhiskey-soaked birthdays to come._

_Your Moony_

Sirius looked up as he turned the page, and Remus was convinced his life was over. But Sirius began reading the first poem. "_Thou answerest them only with spring_," Sirius said finally, closing the book and looking up. "Moony, this is wicked cool! Why did you never mention this guy before?"

Before Remus could answer, he found himself engulfed in a rib-cracking hug. "Ta, Remus," Sirius said against Remus' hair, and Remus shivered. There was so much more he would have written, but he knew a poetry book was pushing it enough. Sirius was holding on a moment longer than was normal, and when he finally pulled away there was a strange look in his eyes. Then James crashed into the room and the moment was over.

Remus looked away from the window, reverie broken. He picked up the abandoned book and let it fall open. His mouth fell open slightly when he focused on the page in front of him. _O sweet spontaneous earth_, he read, totally surprised. What was a book of Muggle poetry doing in the ancestral house of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, of all places? _Thou answerest them only with spring._ "O sweet spontaneous" had become Sirius' favorite poem after he'd read it that first time. Remus flipped to the frontispiece and there was his note, inky writing faded with age but still legible. Remus touched the words and smiled.


End file.
